Leighton Kercher
|Row 4 title = Relatives|Row 4 info = Liam Kercher† (Son) Oliver Kercher† (Son) Sandra Kercher† (Wife) Markus Quinn (Father)|Row 5 title =Status |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} Leighton Montgomery Kercher is currently an agent of the crown and Private of the First Regiment Reconnaissance Corps. He was recently appointed Baron of Newhaven. History Born: March 4th, 9 LC Leighton lives in the shadow of his father, a criminal and violent man whom he has since disavowed, no longer bearing his name. He instead has chosen to represent the name of his surrogate family, that being Kercher. Indeed, it's a vague history, but Leighton has made every effort to scrub it away in earnest, vying to build an honorable legacy untarnished by the sins of the generation prior. Working under the Night's Watch for most of his life, Kercher settled in Duskwood in his early twenties, marrying his wife and having two young boys. Before the eve of the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, he found himself embroiled with conspiracy of the Veiled Hand. These events lead to his ultimate departure from the militia, and became an informant for the Uncrowned during this time. The cultists became aware of his meddling, however, and ultimately lead to the ransoming and death of his newfound family. Racked with guilt and trauma, he joined the Uncrowned and trained in Ravenholdt to bolster his skills and exact vengeance on those who wronged him. During his duties to the Uncrowned, Kercher rendezvoused with SI:7 field agents in Alterac during the Legionfall's assault on the Broken Shore. He honed his skills among the agents of the crown, driving back the Argus Wake remnants and the Syndicate that housed them. Upon returning home, Kercher was properly inducted into the SI:7. While he still aided the Night's Watch, he felt the militia's state at the time far too weak to properly defend the still haunted lands of Duskwood, and thus he journeyed to the Westbrook Garrison to enlist in the Elwynn Brigade's First Regiment. Though Kercher's formal military career remains in its nascence, his exploits as an agent of the crown have steadily accrued, earning both the respect and trust from the Head Tactician, Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing. Kercher's rigid pursuit of justice has finally granted him noble prestige, something he never thought he would gain, as he was not born of noble blood; he was far from it in earnest. Conspiracy in the Uplands The Uncrowned Circumstances led Leighton to the Uncrowned, due to his martial skills and proximity to Ravenholdt. Trained further and now equipped to operate with precision and deadliness, he was prepared to face the remnants of the Argus Wake within Alterac. The mission would be to seek out and eliminate Lord Thirnas Kessler. Allsbrad While Argus loomed in the sky, Kercher had rendezvoused with Agent Arthur Bloodfang of the SI:7, under whom he had become an official affiliate of the agency. Unfortunately complications would intertwine amidst the Legion threat Kercher sought to exterminate, making matters much more difficult than he had anticipated, resulting in Agent Bloodfang being deemed M.I.A. February 28th, 39 LC Battle for Stromgarde During the Azerite War, Leighton fully committed to his role as a Junior Agent of the SI:7. During this time, he sought the opportunity to aid the efforts in securing Stormgarde for the Alliance. He would not be able to control his zeal, however, upon seeing an old foe re-emerge--the Syndicate. His investigations would go off record, as he was ostensibly driven by a vendetta, despite the Horde being a much greater threat at the time. Early Suspicion After an encounter with Syndicate warlock Janara Kessler, Kercher was discovered to have been involved in an alleged conspiracy concerning fellow agent Arthur Bloodfang's death. He was apprehended and placed in custody for further questioning, but explained the unfortunate circumstances he encountered while in Alterac. He was later released on temporary watch. First Regiment WIP: Coming soon Recruitment ... Dealing with Druntley ... Siege of Durnholde ... Recently Despite his better judgment, Leighton journeyed to Raven Hill to meet his father, Markus Quinn, after many years. Rage took hold of the agent, and he eventually engaged both Quinn and Nemond Eastmirror in combat. Leighton was ill-prepared for the encounter, however, and was not operating rationally. His compromised state ultimately proved to be his folly as he was subdued by the two crusaders after a tense encounter. Since the incident, Leighton was found by Director Evelynn Greene and Eldaarth Shadowcross in Raven Hill, though he seems to have sustained a great level of mental and physical trauma. Category:Characters Category:Night Watch Militia Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwindian Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Assassins Category:The Uncrowned Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Ravenholdt Category:SI:7 Category:The First Regiment